<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>再生神话 by 1979ProJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476114">再生神话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay'>1979ProJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepdaughter shouldn't fall in love with her mother's Alpha.But for young Wheein,who is also becoming an Omega,Moon Byule is like an apple in Eden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>再生神话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>（伪）小爹文学<br/>三观不正</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她在十三岁那年迎来了一场家庭变故。</p><p>丁辉人听到钥匙插进门锁的声音，迅速地把手上的明信片和碾平的糖纸一起用书本压住，捏着笔在练习册上随便找了个题目开始读。身后传来开门和换鞋的声音，她一如往常地叫了一声“妈，回来了”。但这次母亲没有过来给她一个拥抱，而是喊道：“辉人，过来。”</p><p>丁辉人放下笔，听话地从书桌后挤出来，跑向门口。但她很快止住了脚步，因为她看到母亲身边站着一个陌生人。</p><p>小孩的直觉总是很准，她虽然没有注意到母亲的床头柜里多出了新的戒指盒，也没有闻到母亲身上不属于她们家的味道，但却能从那些三步一回头的侧目里，聊天软件上的几条语音，以及晚餐时间的几个对视中，感觉到这个家很快要多出一个人了。</p><p>陌生人长得很年轻，看上去比她母亲小不少，黑色长发打理成颇为英气的偏分，发丝都带着锋芒似的垂在肩上，身穿一件熨得平整的衬衫，袖子挽到了小臂，露出黑色的劳力士表和骨骼突出的手腕。她化着淡妆，整个人的线条从头到脚、从鼻子到眼都隐含锐利，看上去有些生人勿近。</p><p>丁辉人没猜错。文星伊果然很快搬进了她家，住进了主卧。</p><p>在那之前母亲不止一次在夜晚拉着她的手试探她的想法。丁辉人没想法，她对生父没有什么感情，父母的问题让她有点早熟，她知道家里还背着债，而母亲只是个在婚纱店做摄影师的Beta。她还是个要大人养活的拖油瓶，那么母亲需要依靠的话显然不能指望她一个小丫头，所以她出于亲人之间的爱也可以理解母亲带人回家的行为。</p><p>起初她和文星伊没有几句交流。两人都有些认生，加上文星伊太年轻了，心里多少盛着些傲气，既然敢本着爱与自由和跟自己完全不是一个世界的人走到一起，也就没想“英年早当爹”，没存着哄孩子的心思。一个青年一个儿童，处于这样一种尴尬的局面中，都各自别扭着。丁母在这中间充当调和剂，可惜收效甚微。两人在她面前还会客气几句，只要她不在就各自为营。</p><p>文星伊是个Alpha，丁辉人还没有分化，从这个层面上来说，她们暂时都是食物链顶端的存在，谁也不肯妥协是正常的。丁母为着这个家愁了好几天，最后想出了个不好不坏的主意：让文星伊去接丁辉人放学。</p><p>文星伊不想在年长者面前显得幼稚无礼，再加上恋爱也谈了结婚证也领了，路是她自己选的，事情迟早要解决，便应下了这个邀约。</p><p>她第二天就准时开着车停到了丁辉人学校大门口，还买了奶茶放在车里。考虑到丁辉人可能不认识她的车，她就下了驾驶座，靠在车门上边玩手机边等人。然而将近半个小时，没等到丁辉人，反倒等来了一堆侧目的学生和家长。</p><p>说来也巧，当天丁辉人课后在合唱团被耽误了，疲惫地背着书包出来时一眼就看到了人群中那个身影。文星伊也看到了她，把手机放回兜里上来要帮她拿书包，被丁辉人拒绝了。文星伊朝她走过来时那些多余的视线也跟了过来，丁辉人头皮一麻，已经想到一个长得很贵的Alpha开着豪车来接她回家，明天肯定会被同学们问个底儿朝天，还会有很多人议论她的家庭。于是她礼貌地拒绝了文星伊伸来的手，说：</p><p>“对不起，我今天约了同学一起走。”</p><p>然后背着书包绕过面前的人跑了，一点多余的交流空间都不给。</p><p>文星伊这辈子就没被人拒绝过几次，等反应过来，小孩迈着短腿已经跑没了影。她回到车上，看着冒着冷气的奶茶，略有些茫然，直到开进了停车场才想起要生气，气势汹汹地拔出车钥匙准备上楼对峙。</p><p>但饭桌上一看见丁母期待的表情，她俩又不约而同地成了伪君子。于是丁母高兴地说：“那以后都这么定了。星伊，不麻烦吧？”</p><p>不麻烦不麻烦，文星伊赶紧回。她父母住在国外天高皇帝远，而家里公司的事很多还轮不到她插手，作为一个硕士毕业没几年的富二代，她还没有忙到连接中学生放学都做不到的程度。</p><p>丁辉人沉默着扒完饭，收好碗筷就回房间了。文星伊看了看紧闭的房门，又看了看轻轻叹气的丁母，竟莫名生出了一种微妙的使命感。</p><p>第二天她还是去了，但这次没有开车，依然拎着奶茶站在学校大门口，一等又是半小时。</p><p>随着时间推移，文星伊开始边看表边焦躁。</p><p>这丫头不会在耍我吧？有必要这么不给面子？</p><p>又等了十分钟，富二代的耐心彻底告罄。可当她甩手要走的时候，蓦地脑海中闪过丁母提到的学校有后门，又觉得丁辉人虽然跟她不亲，但应该不会一而再再而三地违抗她母亲的意愿。文星伊沉下心，绕路去了后门。</p><p>不过是几百米的差距，这边却比大门脏乱差了不少，垃圾桶附近的地上有许多没投进筐的炒年糕纸碗，几家小店铺半死不活地开在那里，街角隐蔽处还有家成人用品店。文星伊沿着路又走了几步，本来只是抱着碰碰运气、下次再也不来热脸贴冷屁股了的心态，没曾想竟真在一个巷口看到了丁辉人。</p><p>她有些破旧的书包被扔在地上，几个男生围着她，伸手把人推来搡去。</p><p>任谁一看都知道这非得是在使坏。</p><p>这帮还没分化的臭小子！文星伊吃软不吃硬的护短心理立刻发挥作用，毕竟即便是陌生人家的姑娘，这种时候也不能坐视不理。于是她站在巷口喊了一声：“喂！”</p><p>几个男孩闻声转过头来，脸上原本有些凶相的表情在看到有成年人过来之后褪去了。到底都是小孩，做坏事被大人撞见难免心慌。</p><p>文星伊发现了，因此没有咄咄逼人，只是走上前拾起地上的书包，拦在丁辉人面前：“你们的父母不管吗？放学不好好回家写作业，在对我家孩子做什么呢？”</p><p>这话直接明示了她不是拔刀相助的“路人”。收保护费收到人家家长头上了，几个男孩对视一眼，其中一个看上去年长一些地冲剩下地努了努嘴，比了个“是Alpha，快走”的口型，几个不良少年立刻得了命令一样一言不发地掉头就跑。</p><p>文星伊看着他们的背影扬声道：“下次我就直接报警了！真是狗崽子……”</p><p>等人走远，她转过身把奶茶塞进丁辉人怀里，蹲下身打量着还在发愣的女孩：</p><p>“没受伤吧？他们打你了吗？”</p><p>“…没有。”丁辉人摇摇头，抱住奶茶杯的手指微微收紧。她不是那种弱不禁风的小姑娘，就算文星伊不来，她也有办法脱身的。但是自己照顾自己总归和被别人照顾不一样。</p><p>“别撒谎啊，到时候难受的是你哦。行了，快回家。”文星伊确认她身上没有看得见的皮外伤后，站起来右手拎着被弄脏的书包，左手拉着丁辉人的小臂原路返回，只字未问她为什么要改走后门。</p><p>她没问，丁辉人也就没说。</p><p>这一路上没有人挑起话题，丁辉人被亦步亦趋地牵着走，抬头能看见文星伊的肩臂和半张没有表情的脸。文星伊在Alpha里并不高大，但显然比十三岁的女孩高出一大截。从这个角度看去，她侧脸的线条像雕刻一般，能把人划伤。丁辉人猛然迟钝地意识到面前这个人长得很好看。这时她又回忆起了自己当初为什么看她不惯的最深层次的原因：具备这样条件的人，怎么会甘愿来她家呢？她们没有钱，再过几年母亲四十岁了，文星伊还是年轻、有钱、漂亮，说白了她随时都可以像父亲一样弃她们母女而去。丁辉人觉得，这个人只是图新鲜和她妈妈玩玩而已，根本没有动真心。</p><p>她只有十三岁，但确实有些早熟了。</p><p>仰头仰得脖子酸，丁辉人只得挪开了视线，转而盯着手里的奶茶。奶茶盖子上贴了张便签，应该是顾客要求店家粘上的，用圆润的字体附言“辉人要天天开心”，还画了个月亮和一张笑脸。文星伊握住她腕子的手上明明白白地戴着婚戒，那个朴素的圆环还没有她的手表值钱，但看上去比她掌心的温度还要烫。</p><p>快要到家的时候，丁辉人终于开了口：</p><p>“可以不告诉我妈妈吗？”</p><p>“什么？”文星伊低下头看她，“在开玩笑吧，今天还好我来了，要是我没有来怎么办？这么危险的事，怎么能瞒着家里人。”</p><p>“我怕她担心，她已经很累了。”丁辉人辩解道，眼神里带上了恳求，“下次我不会乱跑了。”</p><p>再次强调，文星伊吃软不吃硬。她迟疑半晌，在心里权衡这件事的严重性，最后还是顶不住小孩的眼神攻击，败下阵来。</p><p>“好吧。”她选择妥协。</p><p>然后她摸出钥匙打开家门。今天下班格外早的丁母闻声从厨房赶来，在围裙上擦干净手上的水和文星伊交换了一个拥抱。丁辉人在旁边换鞋，丁母高兴地说今天做了辉人喜欢的菜。文星伊应和，埋怨似的问有没有她爱吃的。丁母嗔她跟孩子争宠，文星伊也没反驳，笑得像只仓鼠。</p><p>明明是个大人，但真会撒娇啊。丁辉人拿着冷掉的奶茶默默地想。怪不得。</p><p>丁辉人大概是在大半年前隐隐约约察觉到母亲的感情生活有了新情况，她一向是个擅长暗中观察的孩子。但她没想到的是母亲居然会跟人结婚，可能文星伊真的有什么魔力吧。</p><p>当晚，等到上床时间过后，她抱着脏书包到卫生间悄悄地洗。没一会卫生间的门被人打开了，起夜的文星伊打着哈欠出现在那里，看见这里还有个活人，生生把第二个哈欠咽了回去。</p><p>“我还以为是睡前忘记关厕所的灯了。”文星伊怔怔地看着她，“还不睡觉？”</p><p>“我得把书包洗了。”丁辉人冲着手上的泡沫，笑出脸颊边的酒窝，冲她小声地“嘘”，“我马上就好，别把我妈吵醒。”</p><p>文星伊没应声，也没催她，看着她把水倒掉，把书包挂在衣架上，用一张浴巾挡住。丁辉人做完手上的事也觉得困了，跟文星伊道完晚安就回了房间。</p><p>文星伊目送她摇摇晃晃的矮小的身影消失在客厅的黑暗里，关上了厕所门。</p><p>第二天，丁辉人找了个环保袋把书和文具装好，上学去了。</p><p>昨天找她麻烦的那几个男生就是本校的，多半是不甘心就这么被人打搅了“生意”，只能重新报复到丁辉人的身上。这导致她一进班就被议论淹没了，到处有人说她们家傍了大款。有几个跟她玩得还不错的女孩来问怎么回事，丁辉人到底是小孩，经不起大规模流言的折腾，只能搪塞说家里来了很有钱的亲戚。</p><p>下午，“有钱的亲戚”果然又站在校门口等人了，不少孩子嘻嘻哈哈地从她面前经过好几次，就为了看个热闹。文星伊接过丁辉人的环保袋，把手中的袋子里装的新书包递给她。</p><p>丁辉人总感觉有人在盯着她们，有点堂皇地抱着新书包：“之前那个还能用的。”</p><p>“我给你买学习用品现在怎么看都天经地义。”文星伊拍了拍她的背，“走吧。”</p><p>这次文星伊没有抓她的手腕，而是牵了她的手，一路上随口跟丁辉人讲了些公司里的趣事，也问她学校里有没有什么好玩的新闻，气氛变得意外的和谐。文星伊很会聊天，丁辉人被她引导着暂时忘记了白天的不愉快，一路说着闲话回了家。</p><p>那时起她感觉到了文星伊的诚意。餐桌上的尴尬很快消弭，文星伊开玩笑时丁辉人会捧场了，搞得丁母警告不止一次前者别在吃饭的时候逗小孩，呛着怎么办。文星伊又转头冲妻子笑。她一笑，但凡看着那张脸，丁母就拿她没办法，只能摇着头给丁辉人夹菜，说Alpha最会得了便宜还卖乖，我们辉人以后谈恋爱可得小心点。</p><p>于是话题理所应当地扯到了丁辉人尚未觉醒的第三性征上。她父母都是Beta，生出别的性别的可能性不大，所以丁辉人一直默认自己就是Beta。</p><p>于是她打趣说：“Alpha都跟Omega过的，我跟妈妈过一辈子就好了。”</p><p>“嘴真甜，不知道跟谁学的。”丁母笑得见牙不见眼。</p><p>“哪有。”文星伊咽下米饭替自己辩驳，“我不就是例外吗？”</p><p>“如果可以选，你会希望妈妈是什么性别？”丁辉人眼睛一眨，不甘示弱地问。</p><p>“说实话，Omega。”文星伊坦诚地回答。</p><p>丁辉人得意地露出“妈你看，我就知道”的表情。</p><p>“现在物价飞涨，国家这方面的福利又一直不完善，抑制剂的开销很大。我碰巧家里比较宽裕，所以才不会为这种事发愁。”文星伊解释道，“但即便如此，易感期一直靠抑制剂挺过去也会有副作用的。韩国去年去医院做调理的Alpha都有Alpha总人口的43%了。何况Alpha和Omega生理上就互相吸引，如果可以选，人人都想和伴侣更契合吧。”</p><p>“当然，”最后她补充道，顺便用没拿筷子的那只手握住了丁母的手，“在爱面前，性别、年龄……都是可以克服的。”</p><p>母女俩被她肉麻得人仰马翻，丁辉人手脚蜷缩着大叫“快停下快停下”，心里却暗暗被这句话烙上了印记，连带着文星伊含笑的眼睛一起。</p><p>青春期的确是容易悸动的年纪。</p><p>上了中学后，一些懵懂的花骨朵开始渐渐在阳光下开放。班里陆续出现了觉醒第三性征的人，男孩女孩之间的有些碰触也变得青涩而耐人寻味。丁辉人属于比较聪明、擅长学习的学生，不怎么参与那些你来我往的小暧昧。</p><p>她第一次明确察觉到那种不可言说，是在某个体育课后的下午从储物柜里摸出了一封情书。</p><p>不知道是谁给的，甚至不知道对方是男孩还是女孩，只有一张粉色的信纸和一行直白得有些可爱的小字：</p><p>辉人xi如果分化成Omega的话，愿意和我在一起吗？</p><p>丁辉人啼笑皆非，却难以抑制地心情变得明媚起来，心里似乎有只蝴蝶轻轻地落在初生的花朵的花瓣上。出于尊重和对别人的心意的感谢，她把那封信认真收好了。从那一刻，她才发现眼里的世界像重新被上了色，渐渐变样了：那些抿唇笑、似有似无的视线，扎马尾的女孩露出的白皙后颈，游泳课时皮肤上滑落的水珠，都被蒙上一层纱，单纯又不再单纯起来。</p><p>在这期间，丁辉人开始使用卫生巾。妈妈高兴地给她买了蛋糕庆祝，文星伊则给她买了一条裙子，剪裁很精致，露出肩膀和一小片后背，腰带系在恰到好处的位置，描绘着发育中的身体嫩芽一样的曲线。丁辉人不好意思穿出门，只在自家的镜子面前欣赏了一下，就把那条裙子叠好放进了衣柜深处。</p><p>唯一的遗憾大约是女儿在长大，母亲在变老。</p><p>丁母似乎想趁着还有精力，工作愈发拼命，大概想在女儿上高中前把债还清——文星伊以结婚后两个人就得共同承担为由强行还了一半债务，剩下那一半以她的自尊心是无论如何也不允许白捡的富二代再进一步——毕竟是连文星伊给她们母女买礼物太贵或太频繁都会觉得不好的人。</p><p>丁辉人发现这一点是因为母亲和文星伊在家里的互动少了很多。也可能她们因为那些事吵架了，毕竟柴米油盐中不可能没有争吵，成年人的世界里充满各种大大小小的压力和不顺，不说不代表不存在。</p><p>只是丁辉人隐隐有预感，有什么事情在逼近。她长大了，从不知何时起，当家里只有她和文星伊时，会感到有些不自在。丁辉人上网查资料也不可避免地瞥见过弹窗里乱七八糟的内容，那些充满成人色彩的世界里，弟弟会和嫂子上床，女儿会跟继父搞到一起。原始的欲望似乎根植在人类万年来的编年史中，从交配演绎到爱情，不变的是尝过禁果后的渴甜与贪欢，始终如一。</p><p>这天，丁辉人放学到家，母亲又没回来。文星伊穿着件黑T，头发束成低马尾，正跪在客厅的地上修电脑。</p><p>“回来了？”</p><p>“回来了。”</p><p>丁辉人去茶几上拿杯子接水，试图冲淡夏日的热气，眼睛却老瞥见文星伊齐整的肩背，握着螺丝刀的修长的手指，袖子下露出一半的纹身，衣摆没盖住的腹部肌肉线条。丁辉人观察她，跟观察学校里的那几个Alpha一样，只不过那些男男女女都太年轻憨直，身上没有岁月沉淀下来的这么蛊惑人的张力。</p><p>她站在饮水机旁边连着喝了好几杯水。文星伊有条不紊地把零件一样一样归位，将完整的电脑放到一旁，边扯着衣襟散热边走过来伸手越过丁辉人去取一次性纸杯。这个姿势让丁辉人整个被罩住，她大气也不敢出，视线从文星伊的下颌滑到锋利的锁骨，又急忙挪开。文星伊着实热坏了，一杯水两口就灌了下去。丁辉人又躲闪着瞟她滚动的喉结，她擦汗的手背。</p><p>“想什么呢？”发呆被当事人抓包，文星伊正热得把前额的头发往后捋，顺手捏了捏丁辉人的鼻梁，“写作业去。”</p><p>丁辉人如蒙大赦，放下水杯逃走了。</p><p>她刚才好像嗅到了空气里有什么味道，不是汗水也不是家里常用的洗衣液，即使只是虚无缥缈的一点，也比上述那些有杀伤力得多。有那么一瞬间，她以为自己会膝盖一软在文星伊面前跪下去，不是女儿跪监护人的那种跪。</p><p>更不幸的是，有些事只有零次和无数次。<br/>自那以后，丁辉人洗澡忘拿浴巾不再让文星伊帮她递了。可当她路过书房看见文星伊身着正装在开线上会议时，又情不自禁地驻足，看她关掉摄像头后微蹙着眉解领带，拇指勾下昂贵的领夹扔到一边。当晚丁辉人就陷入荒谬的梦境，有人用领带绑住她的手把她推倒在沙发上，强势地挤进她腿间。梦里看不清脸，她只知道自己在那人手中如同玩物，心里却隐隐期待着什么似的。</p><p>次日晨，丁辉人开始打心底里觉得自己无耻，性幻想对象居然是母亲的Alpha，比她大了13岁、一直照顾着她的那个Alpha。可两年多以来这个家里已经无处不是文星伊的影子，阳台上挂着她的衣服，卧室里是她买的盆栽，到处都是她修过的电器。两性之间的臆想本没有太多孰是孰非，只是丁辉人依然会拼命试图把大脑里随着青春期一起到来的想法掐掉，就因为她不想变成“坏孩子”。</p><p>就这样，在单方面的躲躲闪闪、忐忑挣扎中，转眼到了暑假。丁母要去给一对新婚夫妇做旅拍，提前告知了家里要出差三天。文星伊开车把她送到机场，又倒回来买了外卖捎回家给丁辉人做午餐，但晚餐的桌子上只有丁辉人一个人。</p><p>文星伊在易感期脾气会变得格外敏感，食欲也会直线下降。过去丁辉人有注意到每逢那几天，母亲的后颈时常布满消不下去的牙印——Beta本就不能帮忙排解太多，现在连Beta都没有，对于一个已婚Alpha岂不是更残忍。以往丁辉人心疼母亲，现在她却在失衡的心率中不敢细想。</p><p>她人生第一次失眠了。文星伊大概注射了药物之后在床上昏睡得正香，丁辉人却无论如何也睡不着，脑海里总是难以启齿的画面闪过，挥之不去。</p><p>也不知道是不是因为天气越来越热，她这几天总是燥得汗流浃背，开着风扇只能物理降温，连吞冰块也感受不到由内而外的凉爽。</p><p>没有调和剂在家的两个人，各自过得一塌糊涂。文星伊大部分时间把自己锁在卧室，出来了也会避免跟丁辉人接触交流。这让丁辉人意识到她不是一个人在因为脑子里的想法尴尬，毕竟人类都是无法违抗基因密码的，无论是成年人还是未成年人。但这没有让她好过，反而让尴尬变成了双倍，丁辉人连着两天晚上都没睡好。</p><p>第三天夜里她一觉睡到了次日下午两点，可惜不是自然醒的，是被热醒的。</p><p>那已经不是普通的热了，是一把火从头颅烧到脚心，一路贯穿每一根毛细血管。如果说平时的热是身处沙漠，这样的热就是身处沙漠又往嘴里灌了一壶烫水，几乎是能把人蒸到脱水的程度。丁辉人睁开眼时视线半天对不上焦，她艰难地跳下床，还没站稳就无力地倒在地上，半天都没能起来。她浑身都湿透了，扔到南极能在冰山上融出一个人形坑的程度，大脑都被烧得想法难以成型，只剩下原始的渴望在叫嚣。丁辉人花了好一会爬起来，循着求救的本能去敲主卧的门，没敲两下就又颤颤巍巍站不稳了，莫名其妙的难过和委屈让眼泪不受控制地夺眶而出。</p><p>文星伊正坐在床上听水疗音乐平心静气，被敲门声惊起，疑惑地打开门却猛地被一个大活人砸了个满怀，也被空气里浓得化不开的信息素扑了个措手不及。</p><p>本来就有点头昏脑胀的脑袋一下像被人打了一闷棍，文星伊差点给老天爷跪了。</p><p>怎么会这样？谁能想到这孩子会分化成Omega？恰好赶在这种时候？</p><p>丁辉人揪着她的袖子，像抓住一根救命稻草，哭得神志不清，陌生的缺乏安全感的感觉让她只想拼命往人怀里钻，想被什么东西贯穿和填满。文星伊差点没扶住这个没骨头的家伙，她抬起丁辉人的脸，摸了满手的泪和汗，再往下看，她的睡衣像刚从浴缸里捞出来的一样贴在身上，还有液体从短款睡裤里沿着大腿往下流，在地板上积成了一滩。</p><p>这是第二闷棍。</p><p>文星伊几年没碰过Omega了，更别提是这么近地接触一个初次发情的Omega。她早上注射的抑制剂被高浓度的Omega信息素硬生生勾兑得没了效果，Alpha信息素控制不住地散发出来。丁辉人被来自金字塔顶的气体分子一刺激，连那最后的一点理智也消失得无影无踪，流着泪伸手要解自己的睡衣。</p><p>文星伊慌忙把她放倒在床上，从床头柜里翻出抑制剂不要命一样连着给自己打了两针。</p><p>天知道就这么一分钟的时间，她现在裤子都发紧。造物主创造人类时只考虑繁衍，不考虑合不合理。</p><p>“救我，”丁辉人抓着床单哽咽——她多半已经断片，根本不知道自己在说什么，“我快要死了……”</p><p>现在出门去买Omega抑制剂哪里还来得及？就算拨通急救电话，等医护人员赶来，丁辉人大概率已经失去意识了。</p><p>文星伊看都不敢看那边一眼。她当成小朋友照料了这么久的女孩，现在躺在她的床上，带着哭腔喊她的名字，上面下面都在流水。如果不是有抑制剂，事情的最终结局只有一个——易感期的Alpha和发情期的Omega关在一个房间里，还能是什么结果？</p><p>从小的性教育课老师就告诉每个人，Omega是上帝最精致的造物，有时候很容易就坏掉了。</p><p>所以文星伊别无选择。</p><p>“放松，放松。”她把丁辉人翻了个面，压住她的背，拨开她凌乱的头发，“别怕，我不会让你死的。”</p><p>文星伊轻轻吸了口气，找到那块新生的软肉，俯身咬了下去。虎牙刺破皮肤，血珠渗了出来，被Alpha用舌尖抹掉。丁辉人起初有些痉挛，渐渐安静地闭上了眼，睫毛上还镀着水光。</p><p>两小时后，文星伊坐在医院的椅子上，脑子里机械地回放着自己是如何标记了妻子的女儿的过程——即便只是临时标记。</p><p>原来Omega的味道那么甜。</p><p>操，停止。她甩了甩头，去取药处拿走了一整袋抑制剂。</p><p>她和丁辉人的关系一夜回到解放前。</p><p>丁母出差回来之后被家里降至冰点的氛围吓了一大跳。Beta闻不到信息素，当然不知道这短短三天家里发生了什么。她只知道自己劳累了好一阵，家人却连好好相处都做不到。这让她憋屈又难过，只能在晚饭时将筷子一掷，难得发火道：</p><p>“你们这是要干什么，存心想气我吗？丁辉人，你是大孩子了，早该懂事了，怎么还闹脾气？还有文星伊，你一个成年人，我怎么说你好？”</p><p>被数落的两个人都静坐着不说话。丁母更加生气，起身离座而去。</p><p>大概的确是气坏了，她很快又接了下一单出远门的工作，临行前苦口婆心地告诉一大一小闹心玩意，不管有什么矛盾，在她回来之前解决掉。</p><p>那之后，丁辉人半夜起来喝水不小心撞见过文星伊在卧室里打着电话和母亲吵架。想想她们共同的感情经历已有将近五年，朝夕相处中积累的可大可小的怨气也不少，是该迎来一个坎了。</p><p>一波未平一波又起，文星伊的父母突然回国，不知怎么的知道了她跟比自己大十二岁的女人结了婚，替人家还债，多了个没有血缘关系的女儿的事。文父让她立刻收拾东西回家正式接手公司，文母对她唉声叹气，说在美国给她物色的几个人美学历高的Omega这下全泡汤了。文星伊焦头烂额地跟家里软硬兼施地打了十几天太极，才勉强争取到一半人身自由。</p><p>她这几天基本上仅来得及回家做几顿饭和睡觉，能用来关注丁辉人的时间也就更少之又少。只有看到厨房的碗一直有被及时洗干净，家里还有人生活的气息，文星伊才能勉强松口气。</p><p>有时候得到几分钟独处的时间，她也会想起当初第一次见到丁母的时候：陪一位朋友去物色婚纱，没想到被充满艺术气息而成熟知性的摄影师吸引。文星伊趁着朋友化妆的时候上前搭讪，越聊越喜欢。她一向是那种有半分欣赏就不介意全展示出来的人，喜欢就会主动，不深究一见钟情与否，也不在乎是否可行。而且初生牛犊不怕虎，有钱人家培养出来的孩子都有后天叛逆的基因，偏要挑不可为而为之。</p><p>另一边，年长之人在庸碌的生活中能遇到的惊喜很少，突然天降一碗蜂蜜，在不肯懈怠地浸泡之下，迟早能把人生里积淀的为数不多的那点回馈都甜出来。</p><p>好容易确定了关系，有一次文星伊来影楼找人，恰巧赶上追债的登门拜访。那是娇生惯养的文小姐第一次见非正规渠道的贷款不及时还上会有怎样的后果，说实话，远比电影震撼。最后是她报了警，掏钱替影楼赔了损坏的东西。然后她才得知被追债的女友家里还有个年幼的女儿，心里的同情心愈发泛滥。她思量了一阵后，说冲动也不算冲动地求了婚。</p><p>理所当然的，被拒绝了。</p><p>不过文星伊没有放弃，掰着手指跟比她多吃了十几年饭的恋人讲道理。皇天不负有心人，在一而再再而三地软磨硬泡和保证中，她成功了。哪怕没有婚礼，没有酒席，只有简单的交换戒指和朴素的政府证明。</p><p>她倒没有什么不开心，只是觉得自己做了件挺值的事，既可以照顾喜欢的人和她的家人，又可以脱离原生家庭给她定下的框架出去生活。就好比她初见丁辉人时只觉得是个可爱的小女孩，让人有保护欲，却忘记了十几岁的孩子一天一个样，从不知道什么时候开始小女孩变成了少女，曾经分外吸引文星伊的艺术家气质在她身上出现，并且和她妈妈越来越像。当她夏天穿着薄薄的衣衫在家里走来走去，年轻稚嫩的身体含苞待放，文星伊甚至不得不有意回避。</p><p>现在倒回去想想，那时确实有些儿戏了。婚后各方面的差距和分歧让双方都在不断退让，其实矛盾早就有，只是两边都是温柔的人，所以一边无意中彼此伤害，又一边努力治愈对方罢了。但她不后悔自己做过的选择，并且愿意为之负责到底。</p><p>文星伊为自己挣到一份自由的代价之一是得在公司做更多事。她临时被赶上架，新官上任三把火，公司里那帮老家伙对老总的女儿并不客气，文星伊狠狠吃了很多闷亏。她就当打碎牙往肚子里咽，因为着急把时间表捋顺好回去把家里的矛盾解决说清。现在她每晚回家时丁辉人已经睡下了，虽说会懂事地给她留灯，但她依然迫切地想念着小孩——仔细反思起来这种想念来得很不应该，可那个情急之下的临时标记似乎在她们之间栓起了一条看不见的线，把Alpha与Omega之间的羁绊加深了一个层次。开学后丁辉人的学业变得繁忙，文星伊也不好打扰她，一心要当个好监护人，只有在闻到家里残留的柑橘味信息素时，会被勾起些难以言说的记忆。</p><p>又过了几日，一向很擅长适应环境的文星伊顺利在职场生存战中找到了自己的节奏。提早下班的那天她去给丁母选了条项链，给丁辉人挑了块蛋糕。</p><p>文星伊到家时家里一片死寂。她把蛋糕放在冰箱里，走进主卧看了一眼，没有人。但桌子上有一沓纸吸引了她的注意力。文星伊皱着眉走上前看了一眼，脑子里像被投进了一颗炸弹：</p><p>离婚协议书。</p><p>该来的还是来了。</p><p>白纸黑字，一行行都像在质问：你的初心还在吗？如果酸奶变质了，即使喝了不会死，也不要强行做没有意义的事，影响自己，耽误别人。</p><p>文星伊像被一盆冰水从头浇了下去，和冷汗混在一起，让她狠狠冷静了一把。</p><p>和平离婚之前，那条精挑细选的项链她还是送了出去。并不是完全没有感情了，只是成年人之间，很多时候没有那么多如果。</p><p>她搬回自己原本的家，过了一段时间循规蹈矩的日子，心里的牵挂却始终没有减轻。她也会因此唾骂自己道德败坏，可尝到Omega腺体的那瞬间被她的大脑强行拉出来不断回味，根本控制不住。</p><p>文星伊本想等时间过得再久一点，该淡的自然就淡了。她没想到的是，丁辉人会主动来找她。</p><p>文星伊自己的公寓在高楼中占了两层，当初是为了把一整面墙改成玻璃才那么做的，花了不少钱和心思。她不知道丁辉人是怎么知道她的地址，又是怎么绕过保安的。她只知道走出电梯的那一瞬间，熟悉的柑橘味顺着空气飘了过来，下一秒她被人推到了自家门上，因为没来得及防备，所以就这么让对方轻易得逞了。</p><p>丁辉人穿着那条她当初买给她的裙子。买的时候是长裙，现在看已经有点小，青春期的丁辉人长了些肉，布料略显紧绷地勒在女孩身上。</p><p>“…辉人……？”文星伊有点难以置信地问，以为自己思念成疾出现了幻觉。</p><p>丁辉人的状态看上去不太好，像一团刚出炉的面包。明明是她压着文星伊，表情倒像文星伊在欺负她一样。</p><p>“对不起，我知道……但是，”丁辉人喘着气，眼睛有点红，“再救我一次吧。被咬过之后，用抑制剂太难受了……”</p><p>她话还没说完就低下头难受地蹭着文星伊的腿，为自己的没出息咬牙：“或者摸摸我。”</p><p>文星伊被她压得不敢动，独自承受信息素被Omega强行勾起的那份难挡——人类到底是经历过母系氏族时期的，Alpha本质也是被Omega牵着鼻子走的物种。她不知道是全世界Alpha都不争气还是单纯自己没本事，为什么面对一个年纪轻轻、根本不会什么主动诱惑技巧的Omega总是硬得那么快。文星伊还没想好怎么回答，就感觉丁辉人裙摆下方把她的裤子都蹭湿了。</p><p>那根弦一下绷到了弹性极限，猝不及防地断了。文星伊搂着她，转身摁开指纹锁，进了房又反手拉上了门，甚至来不及换鞋。</p><p>丁辉人被浓度骤然增加的Alpha信息素压迫得站不稳，扶着入户花园的桌子调整呼吸。</p><p>“桌子的话多半会很痛。”文星伊拽住她找支撑点的手，放到自己肩上，揽着人往卧室走。</p><p>丁辉人想说痛也没关系，她在自己的梦里早就被面前的人以各种各样的方式折磨过，醒来后又成日背着偷情、背德和暗恋的三重折磨，早就不怕痛了。但她一时没在一团乱麻的大脑里找到语言区。那张嘴现在似乎不能用来说话了，文星伊把手指放进她的嘴里，她就乖乖地含住，从指根舔到指尖。</p><p>身上的人把手伸进裙袂里拉下她的内裤的下一秒，床单立马被浸湿了。Alpha似乎戏弄了一句连润滑剂都不需要，但丁辉人听不进去，她用手拽文星伊的领带，没拽动，又去扒拉人家的裤链。文星伊拿开她的手，把裙子的下摆掀上去，丁辉人来者不拒，立刻把送到嘴边的布料含住，任凭整个身体展露在空气里。</p><p>Alpha比她想象的有耐心，不仅做足了扩张，还把她吻到软得不能再软，彻底放松地陷在床垫里。丁辉人透过眼睛里的一层泪无声地哭泣，文星伊的手掌揉捏的好像不是她的胸脯，是她的心脏和肺叶，让她除了心跳和呼吸听不到任何声音。</p><p>文星伊一向低沉的嗓音听上去像被抽走了什么，一如她初次标记她的那天，在情欲的冲刷里维持着摇摇晃晃的帆船的时候，她说放松，她说我在这里，我不会让你死的。丁辉人的记忆又跳到了事发之前，学校里时常有人来打听来接她回家的Alpha是谁。丁辉人总会哽得慌，撒一个又一个谎去敷衍——彼时她把这归结于替母亲有危机感。大概就是那时起，仰慕和依赖开始越轨滑坡。</p><p>更早的时候？应该是那条学校后门的巷子，那时文星伊挡在她面前的背影实在是太过难以忘记，以至于居然几年后再回顾，画面都能细节她身上穿的每一件衣服的牌子。</p><p>她又想起某一年的冬天，她和母亲双双病倒，文星伊两头跑着照顾了她俩一天一夜，端水送药擦汗，最后累得靠在洗衣机上都能睡着。被丁辉人发现叫醒时，她还难为情地装作无事发生，嘱咐丁辉人多穿件外套，别又着凉。丁辉人借文星伊的手机用时，发现里面存着很多机主学生时代染着五颜六色的头发的照片，很好看。但是和丁母结婚期间，她的长发一直是纯粹的黑。</p><p>不过是真心换真心。</p><p>“我可以…说点过分的话吗……？”</p><p>丁辉人忍受着异物入侵的怪异感和比那更要命的快感，请求道。有人拨开她被汗打湿的头发，指腹擦去她脸上的泪。</p><p>“为什么要问呢？我又不是你的家长。”</p><p>她于是用脚跟压着Alpha的后腰往自己的方向带，“请不要离开我……”</p><p>“…请不要离开我。”她下意识重复，好像生怕对方没听到。</p><p>“什么啊，还以为我们辉人学了什么了不起的话呢。”文星伊掐着她的腿根换了个姿势，让Omega的后颈毫无保留地出现在视线里。</p><p>丁辉人把脸埋进枕头，没有说她曾经咽下了很多过分的话，每一句都像黄色网站上的女主角在被操的时候会叫的。可她最终憋了回去，她还是更想当监护人的乖孩子。</p><p>文星伊的自制力尚未脱缰，始终记得到了末尾要拔出去。但丁辉人察觉到她的离开，却一把拉住了她的手，收紧了穴道，再一次祈求：</p><p>“标记我吧。”</p><p>这一下夹得文星伊差点没收住，“听着，你才十七岁——”</p><p>“可我不想等了。”丁辉人又有要哭的趋势，发情期的Omega就是水特别多，“就算怀孕了，我也会带着孩子上大学的。”</p><p>这话让今年三十岁的Alpha觉得应该打电话叫公安局把自己抓走。</p><p>但拒绝不了。Alpha就是这样的生物，这种话不可能有人拒绝得了。</p><p>如果她于此刻后悔，四年前就不会选择走进那个家。至少在看着丁辉人长大的过程中，她欣赏到了慢镜头下毛毛虫破茧的过程，缓慢张开的蝶翼轻轻一扇，就在岁月之外掀起了一场谁也没料到的风暴。而文星伊站在风暴中心，无知无觉地徐徐走了四年。</p><p>不过，人生本就短暂，何必太在乎画框是否该正着摆放。</p><p>这一次文星伊很小心。体内成结与后颈撕咬，这种野蛮的方式从上古原始时代一直流传到现代文明社会相当古怪，但有的人就是能将其做得像亲吻沾着露珠的花瓣。</p><p>“如果你以后不愿再把自己交给谁，我就是你唯一的Alpha。”</p><p>她如约给出一个承诺。</p><p>“我还是会看着你长大——不管多少个四年。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>